SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO
by DWS
Summary: Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual. Em VIDA ZERO vamos descobrir como tudo começou. Para no futuro conhecer o 7verse e as 7 vidas de Dean.
1. COINCIDÊNCIAS NÃO EXISTEM

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

**vida zero** CAPÍTULO 1

COINCIDÊNCIAS NÃO EXISTEM

* * *

**ANTES**

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar.

* * *

Sam e Dean estavam de volta ao Blue Mountains Motel, às margens da interestadual 84.

O caso que estavam investigando tinha começado estranho e, quanto mais se aprofundavam no caso, mais estranho ele parecia.

Começara como um caso de fantasma vingativo. Um homem passara a ver, em todos os lugares, uma menina que morrera atropelada um mês antes. Transtornado, atravessa a estrada próximo a uma curva, é atropelado e morre. O motorista que o atropelou é inocentado no julgamento, graças ao depoimento de diversas testemunhas.

Três dias depois, o carro que o atropelador estava dirigindo perde a direção numa reta, muda de faixa e se choca de frente, violentamente, com um carro cujo motorista era o pai da menina morta. O pai da menina tem morte instantânea. O motorista atropelador não sofre um arranhão.

Novo julgamento e o motorista é novamente inocentado. A perícia atesta falha mecânica do veículo, que perdera os freios. E também presença de óleo na pista, em função de um outro acidente, este sem vítimas, que acontecera horas antes. O carro tinha passado por manutenção um mês antes, o que comprovava que não houve negligência do motorista quanto à manutenção do veículo.

As investigações comprovaram que a menina sofria abusos sexuais freqüentes do pai e que morrera fugindo de mais uma investida dele. O motorista que atropelou a menina fugiu sem prestar socorro, sem ao menos parar. Esse motorista era o homem que morreria atropelado um mês depois.

A coincidência do mesmo homem ter causado em situações diversas a morte dos dois responsáveis diretos pela tragédia da menininha e a ironia do atropelador atropelado chamou a atenção da imprensa e trouxe os irmãos Winchester à cidadezinha de La Grande, Oregon.

Não havia relatos de novos aparecimentos do fantasma da menina, mas os Winchester acharam melhor garantir isso, queimando os ossos.

.

Caso encerrado, a idéia era pegar a estrada bem cedo no dia seguinte, mas, investigando jornais locais, Sam encontrou outros casos de estranhas coincidências em La Grande e em cidades próximas.

.

.

_DAS ANOTAÇÕES DO LAPTOP DE SAM WINCHESTER:_

_._

_caso #1:_

_Uma violenta tempestade, que espantou os meteorologistas pela rapidez com que se formou e pela extensão geográfica que alcançou, surpreendentemente causou poucos danos._

_Na verdade, apenas duas ocorrências mereceram registro. Uma casa, localizada num ponto valorizado da cidade de Pendleton, foi incendiada por um raio, e outra, a setenta quilômetros da primeira, construída numa encosta das Blue Mountains, foi soterrada num desbarrancamento._

_O surpreendente é que, por uma absurda coincidência, ambas as propriedades pertenciam à mesma pessoa. O gerente responsável pela execução de hipotecas de um banco regional e aconteceu no dia seguinte a ele ter autorizado a retomada dos imóveis de 18 famílias latinas._

_O gerente morreu no incêndio provocado pelo raio. A ventania que precedeu a tempestade derrubara uma árvore e seus ramos obstruíram a porta e duas janelas por onde ele poderia ter escapado._

_._

_caso #2:_

_Uma professora moralista, que em sala de aula pregava a importância da virgindade e da abstinência sexual antes do casamento, e que encabeçara uma campanha agressiva para expulsar da escola uma aluna grávida e seu namorado, o colega de turma que a engravidara, foi flagrada por uma equipe da TV local ao deixar uma clínica de aborto clandestina na semana seguinte à expulsão dos estudantes._

_A equipe estava fazendo uma reportagem-denúncia e o escândalo que se seguiu ganhou ainda mais repercussão quando se descobriu que a professora engravidara de um ex-aluno. O rapaz era agora maior de idade, mas havia sido seduzido por ela quando ainda tinha dezesseis anos e os dois eram amantes desde então. E, no rastro do escândalo, veio a revelação que ela também havia sido, na juventude, amante do pai do rapaz que anos depois seduziria. E que fora forçada pelo amante a fazer o seu primeiro aborto._

_A professora tentou suicídio com tranqüilizantes ao ser expulsa da escola após uma campanha pela sua saída feita por pais de alunos seus._

_._

_caso #3:_

_Um comerciante local que estava sendo investigado por receptação de cargas roubadas de caminhoneiros assassinados em estradas da região teve o armazém onde guardava as mercadorias completamente destruído por um tornado. Isso já seria estranho, já que a região não reúne as condições metereológicas propícias à formação de tornados._

_As mercadorias foram espalhadas por uma ampla área e saqueadas antes da chegada da polícia._

_Quando o comerciante avaliava seus prejuízos, quase duas horas depois da passagem do tornado, uma caixa com uma TV LED de 50", que se supõe ter sido levantada no ar pelo tornado, caiu inesperadamente do céu diretamente sobre a cabeça do comerciante, matando-o._

_._

_caso #4:_

_Um ladrão invade uma joalheria de Baker City à noite, desliga o sofisticado sistema de segurança do lugar, faz a limpa completa e, na fuga, deixa um rastro de jóias que conduz um segundo ladrão direto para o quarto de hotel onde o primeiro se escondera._

_O segundo ladrão usa de violência desnecessária e abandona o local deixando o primeiro ladrão desacordado e bastante ferido. Horas depois, esse segundo ladrão foi encontrado agonizante num galpão abandonado, depois de barbaramente espancado por um morador de rua que chegou até ele seguindo, como ele próprio fizera, uma trilha de jóias._

_O assassino foi preso ao tentar vender as jóias._

.

.

.

– Que acha disso, Dean? Meras coincidências?

– No caso da professora e do ladrão é até possível pensar que alguém tenha armado para dar uma lição a eles. Mas usar uma tempestade e um tornado está fora do alcance da maioria. Precisaria ser alguém mais de cima.

– Dean, sabe o que eu acho mais estranho na história da menininha? O homem que atropelou o atropelador e se envolveu no acidente que matou o pai estuprador foi julgado duas vezes em júri popular. O caso atraiu a atenção da midia nacional pelas coincidências bizarras e não há uma única foto do tal homem em lugar nenhum.

– Hum.

– E sabe o que mais? Enquanto você queimava os ossos da menina, eu falei com pessoas ligadas de alguma forma ao caso e que viram de perto o tal homem. Quando pedi que descrevessem sua aparência, as pessoas descobriram que não se lembravam de nenhum detalhe da aparência do sujeito. Nem mesmo a altura ou a cor da pele.

– Qual é mesmo o nome do homem?

– É .. Não lembro. Dean, eu NÃO ME LEMBRO.

– Tudo bem, Sam. O nome está nas anotações.

– Dean, nós investigamos a fundo esse caso. Não é possível que ambos tenhamos esquecido algo tão importante quanto o nome do atropelador.

– Tá, já entendi. Apenas OLHE nas anotações e LEIA o nome em voz alta.

– Reynard Coyote.

– Repete o nome, Sam.

– ?

– Também não me lembro.

– Muito estranho.

– Não, Sam. Não é nada estranho. É o Trickster.

– O Trickster. Só pode.

– Ele está me devendo. Vai ser um prazer acabar com aquele sorrisinho cínico.

– Espera aí, Dean. Não podemos ir atrás do Trickster. Eu fiz um acordo com ele. Prometi que não iríamos atrás dele.

– Você prometeu, Sam. VOCÊ, NÃO EU. EU não prometi nada. O FDP me matou centenas de vezes na sua frente. Eu nem sei o que faria se visse você morrer uma única vez, o que dirá mais de cem. Só isso já justificava matar o bastardo cem vezes.

– É isso aí. EU vi. EU lembro. EU sei o quanto eu sofri. VOCÊ NÃO. Cada uma das vezes que ele deu _reboot_, as suas memórias apagaram. Você não lembra de nenhuma destas mortes. Ele torturou a MIM, não a você. E eu não quero passar por isso novamente. Eu não ia suportar. Vamos embora daqui, Dean.

Sam abraça Dean apertado.

– Vamos embora, Dean. Por favor.

– Sam, não podemos ir embora. Ele está MATANDO pessoas.

– Nenhuma inocente.

– Não importa. Não cabe a ele julgar. Ele não é Deus.

– Não sei. Talvez seja. Ele tem poderes de um.

– Ele pode até ser UM deus. UM. Mas não é o MEU. E nós vamos fazê-lo parar.

– Como?

– Nós vamos descobrir uma maneira.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Nada de "**Brincalhão**". Detesto essa tradução. Trickster está mais para Trambiqueiro, Vigarista, **Trapaceiro**. Portanto, fica Triskster mesmo.

Reynard Coyote = Raposa Coiote. Em diversas mitologias e lendas, a raposa e o coiote agem como tricksters.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

14.09.2013


	2. NUM BARZINHO COMO TANTOS OUTROS

_**7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**_

**vida zero** CAPÍTULO 2

NUM BARZINHO COMO TANTOS OUTROS

* * *

– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu preciso ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo.

Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03.

– Dean, porque você não dá nome aos bois? Você não quer ver _gente viva_. Você quer arrumar uma garota para passar a noite.

– Se você prefere que eu seja explícito ... Sim, é exatamente isso que eu pretendo. É isso que meu corpo está pedindo. É desse tipo de relaxamento que a minha mente está precisando. E é de algo assim que VOCÊ está precisando também. Ou, pelo menos, deveria estar. Quanto tempo faz, Sam?

– Dean, não começa.

– Sam, eu não vou te forçar a pegar ninguém. A gente vai, toma umas cervejas, você olha em volta e se ninguém te interessar, ou, o que é mais provável, se ninguém se interessar por você, você volta e dorme o sono dos justos. Justos e mal-amados.

– Tá bom, nós vamos. Você sabe ao menos para onde? Nós já rodamos essa cidade e eu não me lembro de ter visto nenhum barzinho.

– Já me informei. Vamos que estamos perdendo tempo.

.

O _Hot Machine Bar_ era exatamente o que Sam suspeitou que fosse. Decadente, escuro, barulhento e esfumaçado. Bebidas e mulheres baratas. Um longo balcão de bar, diversas mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, toda uma parede com alvos para jogo de dardos, duas mesas de sinuca, uma jukebox próxima à entrada, um pequeno palco para shows no fundo e uma movimentada escada para um suspeito segundo andar. Bem mais amplo que a maioria por ter sido instalado num antigo galpão, mas em nada diferente das centenas de outros para os quais Dean o arrastava com a mesma conversa nos intervalos entre caçadas.

Era como se a sua vida fosse um seriado de televisão e o cenógrafo fosse preguiçoso e não se preocupasse em variar nenhum detalhe dos cenários 'quarto de motel' e 'barzinho para Dean caçar vadias'. Ou talvez ele apenas não notasse mais as diferenças.

Pensou em Jess e lembrou dos momentos felizes que viveram em seu alojamento em Stanford. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar a lembrança. De depressivo, bastava o lugar onde estava. Era muito diferente de Dean. Transar por transar não o faria sentir-se melhor. Só serviria para lembrá-lo do muito que perdera.

.

O _Hot Machine Bar_ era exatamente o que Dean esperava que fosse. Excitante, escuro, animado e esfumaçado. O tipo de lugar onde se sentia à vontade. Bebidas e mulheres baratas. Podia haver algo melhor no mundo?

Já trocara olhares com três candidatas ao grande prêmio da noite: ele mesmo.

A primeira era claramente uma profissional. Uma mulher madura, mas ainda atraente. Garantia de companhia para aquela noite, caso as opções 'A' e 'B' não dessem em nada. Sinal verde.

A segunda estava sozinha e parecia carente. Tinha uma idade indefinida e uma beleza exótica. Alguém que não passaria despercebida nem que quisesse. Dean tinha experiência suficiente para saber que não se tratava de uma profissional. Gestos aristocráticos. Vestido caro. Alguém que claramente destoava daquele ambiente rústico e daquela cidade minúscula. O engraçado é que ela parecia existir num mundo à parte, diferente do das pessoas ao redor. Reparou que as mesas vizinhas à dela estavam vazias. Isso chamou sua atenção, já que o bar estava razoavelmente cheio. Devia haver algum mistério envolvendo aquela mulher. Num bar cheio de homens rudes e já meio bêbados, uma mulher tão bonita sem pretendentes podia indicar que era depressiva, problemática, chata ou tudo isso junto. Sinal amarelo piscando CUIDADO.

De qualquer forma, ela era um mistério que ele, se tivesse chance, teria prazer em desnudar. Peça por peça.

A terceira tinha escrito na testa 'sou-a-líder-de-torcida-mais-gostosa'. Quase podia ver os pompons em suas mãos. Jovem e linda, além de ter um jeito atirado e um sorriso sedutor. Não conhecia as demais, mas não conseguia acreditar que houvesse outra ainda mais gostosa naquela cidade.

Parecia ser garota de família embora aquele não fosse um lugar para garotas de família. Podia apostar que era romântica, embora disfarçasse fazendo a linha garota má de família boa. Talvez se sentisse segura ali por estar mal acompanhada por três brutamontes idiotas que pareciam ser do time de football da faculdade local. Sinal vermelho.

Ela sorria, mas sua experiência lhe dizia que ela estava se sentindo negligenciada e infeliz. Uma amargura no olhar que ela não conseguia disfarçar. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se o troglodita idiota que parecia ser o namorado oficial não estivesse fazendo direito o dever de casa. Uma mistura explosiva. Gostosa insatisfeita acompanhada de namorado troglodita. Pior, namorado troglodita acompanhado de outros dois brucutus igualmente idiotas, que, pelas jaquetas, jogavam no mesmo time, o _Jerks Football Team_. Sinal vermelho duplo.

Aparentemente os outros dois não tinham a mesma competência para arrumar namoradas ou as namoradas eram muito família para aquele ambiente, pois estavam desacompanhados. Em caso de briga seriam três contra um. Talvez três contra dois, se Sam achasse que ele precisava de ajuda. Sabia que os três não tinham a menor chance contra ele, mas talvez não valesse a pena iniciar a noite comprando briga. Ainda mais havendo opções.

Voltou a olhar e novamente fez contato visual com a Srta. Sinal Vermelho. Deu um sorriso sacana. Pensando bem, ela merecia que ele entrasse numa briga por ela, sim. Isso e muito mais. Olhou como se pudesse ver por baixo das roupas da garota e gostou muito do que viu. É, decididamente ela merecia o grande prêmio.

Que homens que brigassem por ela era pouco. Ela merecia que homens morressem por ela.

– Ah! Porque para chegar às melhores é sempre preciso avançar o sinal vermelho?

Dean sabia que estava sendo machista e cafajeste na avaliação, mas também sabia que sua avaliação estava correta. Anos de estrada e centenas de transas faziam com que falasse de mulheres com conhecimento de causa.

Mas, antes de mais nada, precisava descolar alguma grana num jogo de sinuca. Estava a quase nenhum e ali não aceitariam o cartão de crédito clonado que tinha na carteira. Sempre podia acontecer da profissional ser realmente profissa e não aliviar para certo caçador atraente e bom de cama de sedutores olhos verdes.

A jukebox começou a tocar _Heartbreaker_ do Led Zeppelin e isso pareceu um sinal para Dean se por em movimento.

.

Dean perdeu o primeiro jogo e ganhou apertado o segundo, como sempre fazia para aumentar as apostas para o terceiro e decisivo jogo. Já tinha analisado o jogo do adversário e o da outra dupla. Ninguém especialmente bom. Mas também não eram de arriscar muito. Os valores em jogo eram baixos. Se decidisse pela profissional, teria que negociar um desconto.

Enquanto Dean estava entretido jogando, outros se punham em movimento.

A profissional se aproximou de Sam de forma insinuante, e, face à nenhuma receptividade dele, concluiu que os dois eram na verdade um casalzinho gay. Eram muito bonitinhos para serem machos de verdade.

A depressiva se levantou e seguiu para o toalete, acompanhada de olhares e comentários sussurrados. Exceto Sam e Dean, todos ali sabiam quem ela é e qual a sua história. Ou, pelo menos, pensam que sabem.

A bela líder de torcida estava cada vez mais irritada com o namorado e não era de agora. Tinha sido burra de ter aceitado o convite para sair após o treino. Todas as vezes era a mesma coisa. Era como se ela não estivesse ali. Enquanto enchiam a cara, os rapazes se entretinham contando uns para os outros uma centena de vezes as mesmas jogadas que todos eles viram, pois estavam todos no mesmo maldito treino. No final, já bêbado, Kyle vinha com beijos e amassos, querendo fazer sexo, para depois virar de lado na cama e acordar somente na tarde no dia seguinte, de mau humor.

Tinha vontade de dar pro primeiro que aparecesse e o primeiro que apareceu foi ... Dean.

* * *

15.09.2013


	3. NO FOOTBALL E NA VIDA, QUEM NÃO FAZ LEVA

**__****7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**

**vida zero** CAPÍTULO 3

NO FOOTBALL E NA VIDA, QUEM NÃO FAZ, LEVA

* * *

Ashley Madison namorava Kyle Hayden há quase um ano. Houve um tempo em que realmente achou que o amava, mas já não tem mais tanta certeza. Menos certeza ainda ela tem de que ele a ama. De que algum dia amou.

Kyle é o quaterback do Montanheses, o time principal de football da Eastern Oregon University. O melhor jogador em muitos anos. O corpo perfeito. O sorriso mais bonito. Os olhos mais bonitos. O sonho de consumo de qualquer garota. E todas o assediavam. Ele podia ter a garota que quisesse e quis ficar com ela. Mas era isso mesmo? Ele realmente a queria?

No fundo, ela sabe que há algo de errado. Não há calor na relação deles. Falta desejo da parte dele. Ele gosta de exibi-la para os amigos, mas sempre a deixa em segundo plano. O football e os amigos estão sempre na frente. Owen está sempre na frente.

Qual foi a última vez que fizeram amor sem que ele estivesse bêbado? Ou pelo menos calibrado? Basta! Estava cansada. Queria se sentir desejada. Queria ser amada. Ia mostrar a ele. Ia mostrar a si mesma.

Mas, não faria com ninguém do campus. Não queria ficar falada na cidade e, no fundo, ainda tinha esperança de se acertar com Kyle. Gostava dele. Queria provocar ciúmes, reacender a chama, não desmoralizá-lo. Kyle era um ídolo no campus e na cidade. Era amado. Ninguém se atrevia a mexer com a garota dele. Quem tentasse, compraria briga com a cidade inteira. Tinha que ser com um estranho. Mas, precisava ser bonito. Mais bonito que Kyle.

Como um sinal divino, entram no bar dois carinhas que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Dois estranhos. Nenhum dos dois era de se jogar fora. Gostou do risinho sacana do mais baixo. Da forma como ele olhou em volta. Da forma como olhou para ela, deixando claríssimo que tinha gostado do vira.

Neste instante, no entanto, Kyle puxou-a para si e deu-lhe um selinho. O estranho fingiu que não estava olhando e sentou-se numa mesa próxima, onde continuou olhando para ela de uma forma que ela classificaria de descarada. Ela fingiu que não era com ela, mas se sentiu envaidecida.

Estava claro que o estranho gostava de brincar com o perigo. Kyle não era de fugir de briga. Muito menos quando estava acompanhado de Owen e de Mark.

O outro estranho é que não parecia muito contente de estar ali. Não viu nenhuma vez ele fazer o reconhecimento do lugar. Não parecia interessado em ninguém. O louro de riso sacana parecia querer animá-lo sem muito sucesso.

Viu quando o louro olhou com interesse para Faith. Como ele pode ao menos considerar ficar com aquela piranha velha de beira de estrada? Sentiu-se ultrajada de ser equiparada a ela no interesse dele. Uma mulher vulgar, que já tinha passado pela mão de todos os homens da cidade. Muito provavelmente até mesmo de seu pai. Lembrou da forma como sua mãe costumava falar dela. Não podia ser algo gratuito. Dean perdeu muitos pontos com Ashley naquele momento.

Viu que ele considerou até mesmo Natalie Helms. É, com toda certeza, ele não era daquela região. Ou saberia que o melhor a fazer era se manter o mais distante possível dela. Dean acabara de perder mais alguns pontos na avaliação de Ashley.

O louro já estava quase descartado quando lançou um olhar que fez Ashley ficar vermelha e sentir um calor envolver todo seu corpo. Ela olhou para Kyle e os amigos com medo deles terem percebido o quanto aquele olhar mexera com ela.

E aí ele se levantou e .. foi jogar sinuca? Ela nunca ia entender os homens.

Voltou a prestar atenção no papo de Mark Levine com Owen Foley, e na forma como Kyle ficava entretido escutando os dois. Podia jurar que era o mesmo papo de uma hora atrás. De uma semana atrás. De um mês atrás. Ela nunca ia entender os homens, MESMO.

Prestou atenção quando Faith se aproximou de Sam. Gostou do passa-fora que o moreno alto deu na piranha. Esse pelo menos selecionava melhor quem levava para a cama. Só então olhou com mais atenção para ele. Tinha cabelos longos que viviam caindo na testa. Parecia triste. Não o viu sorrir nenhuma vez. Só agora percebia que ele era bem jovem, bem mais que o outro.

Voltou a olhar para Kyle, ainda todo-ouvidos para o papo de Owen, e viu que realmente estava sobrando. Sentiu uma fúria súbita. Não agüentava mais ficar ali. Saiu só para ir ao banheiro. Droga, nem mesmo companhia para ir ao banheiro ela tinha.

Voltou disposta a por fogo no circo.

.

– Ooooi.

Dean quase perdeu a concentração num momento decisivo. Era agora que ele fazia a caçapa e fechava a fatura, embolsando US$ 85. Foco, Dean. Concentração. Tacada certeira. Bola preta na cesta.

– Agora sim. Oooi. Acho que foi você quem me deu sorte.

– Tenho certeza disto.

– Seus amiguinhos não vão sentir sua falta?

– Duvido muito.

– Já terminei aqui. O que acha de respirar um pouco de ar fresco?

– Acho ótimo.

– Saímos pela frente?

– Você sai na frente. Te encontro lá fora em cinco minutos.

.

– Dean, aonde você vai?

– Sam, eu preciso de umas duas horas. Duas não. Três.

– Dean, e eu faço o quê neste tempo?

– Eu volto aqui para te pegar. Deixa o celular ligado. Fica com US$ 50.

.

As coisas entre Dean e Ashley começaram a esquentar no momento em que os dois entraram no Impala e ela passou a mão ao longo da perna dele, acendendo-o. Naquele momento, um ainda não sabia o nome do outro. Nem se importavam com isso.

Kyle saiu do barzinho a tempo de ver o Impala se afastar. Correu na direção do próprio carro. Owen e Mark, que acompanhavam a movimentação do lado de dentro, se juntaram a ele. O carro com os três sai cantando os pneus.

Depois da arrancada inicial e de ganhar uma dianteira segura, Dean entra com o Impala numa estrada vicinal, manobra e pára o carro, com os faróis desligados, num ponto onde podia ver a estrada, mas não podia ser visto dela. Espera o carro de Kyle passar. Depois segue tranqüilamente pela interestadual 84 até o Blue Mountains Motel.

.

Sam achou melhor não esperar eles voltarem. Podia bater, mas não ia se livrar de apanhar.

– Maldição, Dean. Outra que sua maldita libido apronta comigo.

Começa o longo caminho de volta ao motel. Dean pedira três horas. Era mais ou menos isso que levaria andando até lá.

Quinze minutos depois, Dean abre a porta do quarto 212 do motel. Ele e Ashley caem agarrados na cama, antes mesmo da porta bater.

Duas horas depois, quando Ashley sai do Impala e entra em seu prédio, a única coisa que ela tem certeza é que gostaria de repetir aqueles momentos muitas e muitas vezes. E que já perdeu tempo demais com Kyle Hayden.

* * *

17.09.2013


	4. DECLARAÇÃO DE GUERRA

**__****7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**

**vida zero** CAPÍTULO 4

DECLARAÇÃO DE GUERRA

* * *

Quando Dean retornou ao Blue Mountains Motel, encontrou Sam olhando as anotações sobre o caso no laptop.

– Sam? Porque não me esperou? Estou vindo do barzinho. Eu não disse que voltava para te apanhar?

– Porque o Sam não esperou? Quem sabe se não foi por MEDO de apanhar de três brutamontes furiosos. Ou acha que eles não perceberam que chegaram juntos.

– Oh! Desculpa, Sammy. Não pensei nisso.

– Claro que não. Quando foi que você parou para pensar com a cabeça de cima quando existe uma mulher na jogada?

– Foi mal, Sam. Pisei na bola. Me desculpa.

– Pelo menos ela valia o risco de você perder seu precioso irmãozinho?

– Também não é pra tanto, Sam. Você dava conta fácil daqueles três.

– Bom saber que confia tanto nas habilidades do maninho.

– É impressão minha ou você está falando na terceira pessoa, Sam? Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta anterior, e partindo do princípio que você realmente NÃO correu perigo, eu digo: FOI DEMAIS.

– Demais COMO?

– Você está querendo saber dos detalhes?

– Estou. O Sam aqui merece essa deferência após três horas andando no frio da madrugada fugindo de um barzinho para onde nem queria ir.

– Sam, vou te contar: essas menininhas tem muito o que ensinar a algumas veteranas. Você deve ter chegado e encontrado o quarto todo bagunçado. Pelo visto, arrumou tudo. Se chegasse um pouquinho antes tinha conferido com seus próprios olhos o quanto foi animado. O nome dela é Ashley. Ash. Lindo nome não acha?

– Eu vi quando ela te abordou na mesa de sinuca. Bem atirada, não acha. Só não digo que foi ela quem te ganhou, porque você é facinho, facinho.

– Fique sabendo que não é só com palavras que se ganha uma mulher. Eu ganhei a Ash com um olhar. EU GANHEI. Ela só veio reclamar o prêmio.

– Você realmente SE ACHA, não é Dean?

– Não, Sam. Eu não me acho. EU SOU.

– Eu fico pensando como seria se você não fosse sempre tão metido a machão.

– Metido a machão? Eu não sou metido a machão. Eu sou simplesmente MACHO. Gosto de mulheres. Corro atrás. Não vejo nenhum mal nisto.

– Voltando à divina Ash ...

– Qual é a sua, Sam? Porque tanta ironia? É despeito? Inveja? Me desculpe, mas essa irritação toda só pode significar uma coisa: _FALTA DE SEXO_. Você perdeu a Jessica. SINTO MUITO. MESMO. Mas, a vida não acabou. É muito cedo para você se apaixonar por alguém? Talvez. Mas não é muito cedo para FAZER SEXO com alguém. O corpo pede isso. A prova é esse diálogo absurdo que estamos tendo.

– Voltando à divina Ash ...

– Ela queria se vingar do babaca do namorado que não dá a ela a atenção que ela merece.

– Coitada dela se pensa que com você seria diferente.

– Porque esta hostilidade toda, Sam? Já pedi desculpas por você ter sido obrigado a voltar a pé. O que mais você quer?

– Me responda. Seria diferente? Depois do sexo você daria _toda a atenção que ela merece?_

– Porque você acha que não?

– Você nunca deu TODA A ATENÇÃO QUE ELA MERECE à mãe do seu filho Benjamim.

– Como você ficou sabendo do Ben? Eu não lembro de ter contado dele pra você. É um segredo meu.

– Dean. Eu sei TUDO sobre você. TUDO. Eu sei COMO você pensa. Eu sei O QUE você pensa. Eu sei o que você está pensando NESTE EXATO MOMENTO.

– Muito bem, espertinho. Então, diga o que eu estou pensando NESTE EXATO MOMENTO?

– Está pensando que talvez eu NÃO SEJA o seu querido Sammy. E sabe de uma coisa, Dean? Você está COBERTO DE RAZÃO.

Neste instante, a chave gira na fechadura e a porta se abre. Sam, o verdadeiro Sam, entra.

– É um grande prazer revê-los, rapazes.

Sam e Dean vêem a transformação sem ficarem realmente surpresos. A figura deitada recostada na cama muda de Sam para o Trickster.

– FILHO DA MÃE! Como ousa vir aqui e se passar pelo Sam?

– Vim porque soube que você está pensando em quebrar o trato que eu fiz com o Sam.

– Você está MATANDO pessoas.

– E você acha que pode me deter?

– Eu VOU deter você.

– Você me diverte com essa pose toda, Dean. Mas, fique tranqüilo. Eu não vou matar mais ninguém por aqui. Já encontrei algo bem mais divertido pra fazer. Eu já falei que não gosto desta sua pose de machão, Dean querido? Aproveite, pois isso vai MUDAR.

O Trickster desaparece no ar com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto.

– O que ele quis dizer com isso, Sam?

– Ele vai aprontar com você, Dean. Vem chumbo grosso por aí.

_._

_ESSE NÃO É O FINAL DA HISTÓRIA. **É APENAS O COMEÇO**._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

A fic acompanha a minha crença pessoal de que o Benjamin é filho biológico do Dean e que a Lisa nega para que o Dean não se prenda a ela por causa do filho. Aqui temos o _Trickster_ afirmando que o Ben é realmente filho do Dean e o Dean confirmando que acredita nisso.

* * *

_A SEGUIR:_

Conheça em _SETE VIDAS VIDA 1 _um DEAN diferente_, 'DEAN, O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO'_

* * *

18.09.2013


	5. TRAILER - VIDAS 1 & 2

**__****7VERSE : SETE VIDAS**

.

**_A SEGUIR_**

O Trickster cumpre a ameaça e lança Dean em sete realidades diferentes (SETE VIDAS). Dean se verá ocupando o corpo de versões alternativas suas cujas histórias de vida são muito diferentes de tudo que ele já viveu. E vai encontrar versões diferentes de Sam e de velhos amigos e inimigos. E também versões diferentes dos habitantes de La Grande que acabamos de conhecer.

Conheça na fic _SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1 _um DEAN diferente_, 'DEAN, O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO'_

**__****.**

**vida 1** TRAILER

O CAÇADOR DE UNHAS PINTADAS DE VERMELHO

* * *

– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente _viva_. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo.

Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03.

.

– Dean, porque você não dá nome aos bois? Você não quer ver _gente viva_. Você quer arrumar uma garota para passar a noite. Mas, acredite em mim. Vai ser muito mais fácil se você trocar de roupa.

– O que há de errado com as minhas rou .. pas?

Dean se vê no espelho e não acredita no que está vendo.

– Sam, eu estou vestido de MULHER. Como isso pode acontecer?

– Como assim EU ESTOU VESTIDO DE MULHER? Dean, você se veste de mulher desde que tinha 16 anos.

– EU? Você está dizendo que eu sou um TRAVESTI?

– Bem, você prefere dizer que é um _cross-dressing_.

– Eu ando por aí vestido de _cowgirl sado-masô_, combinando espartilho com babados, minissaia preta de couro e bota cano alto de franjinha?

_._

_CONTINUA EM SETE VIDAS: VIDA 1_

* * *

.

**vida 2** TRAILER

DIANA, A CAÇADORA

* * *

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

.

– Di, porque você não dá nome aos bois? Você não quer ver _gente viva_. Você quer arrumar UM CARA para passar a noite. Mesmo sabendo o quanto isso me incomoda.

– O que você disse? Como foi que você me chamou, Sam?

– Di. Diana. Algo errado, Di?

Ao escutar o som da própria voz, melodiosa, sem nada do característico tom rouco, Dean já sabia que algo estava muito errado, mas não estava preparado para o que o espelho mostrava. Nunca estaria preparado. O Trickster ultrapassara todos os limites. Aliás, nem precisava do espelho. Ao baixar os olhos, era impossível não ver os próprios e generosos seios. As mãos delicadas, com as unhas feitas. O formato do quadril. Com a mão confirmou, desesperado, a ausência daquele que sempre fora o seu maior orgulho.

– EU MATO AQUELE BASTARDO!

O grito assustou Sam, que deu um pulo da cama e correu para abraçar a irmã, protetor.

– Di. O que aconteceu? De que bastardo você está falando?

– De quem mais? O TRICKSTER!

– O Trickster? O que foi que ele fez?

– Ele me transformou em MULHER, Sam.

Sam faz cara de espanto e cai na gargalhada.

– Maninha. Você SEMPRE foi mulher. Você NASCEU mulher e eu agradeço aos céus que seja assim, apesar de toda dor de cabeça que você me deu a vida toda. Minha linda. Amo você, maninha.

Sam abraça Diana apertado, e se prepara para dar um gostoso beijo no rosto da irmã, quando esta lhe dá um empurrão tão forte que o faz cair de costas na cama.

– Que foi, Diana? Eu só queria te dar um beijo.

– Pois foi por isso mesmo.

.

___CONTINUA EM SETE VIDAS: VIDA 2_

* * *

**PLANO DA OBRA:**

_1) VIDA ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1 [ __www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1 ] já postada_

_3) VIDA 2 [ __www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2 ]_ já postada

_4) VIDA 3 [ __www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 ]_ em andamento

_4) VIDA 4_

_5) VIDA 5_

_6) VIDA 6_

_6) VIDA 7_

Se ainda houver alguém lendo, conversamos sobre o que vem depois ao final de _VIDA 7_.

* * *

21.09.2013

PLANO DA OBRA atualizado em 01.11.2013


End file.
